


Ficlet: Later

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, First Kiss (kind of), M/M, battle high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett





	

It’s wildly inappropriate right now but they’re tense and crouched in the alcove, every sense twisted to a hair trigger, and Cas can  _feel_  the heat radiating off Dean’s neck, and he can smell the combination of cheap motel shampoo and soap and leather and whiskey and sweat and gunpowder, and even though their guns are drawn and they’re barely breathing as they listen for footfalls, Cas can’t ignore it any more than he could a gut wound.

The echoes of the footfalls are growing fainter and Dean’s shoulders visibly relax and Cas takes his chance, dips his head the few inches it takes to press his lips to the bare skin at the juncture of Dean’s neck and shoulder, and he has the fleeting impression of salt before Dean jerks away as though he’s been burned.

"What the hell, Cas?" he demands in a hoarse whisper, his full height towering over Cas as he crouches, the weight of what he’s just done bowing his head in something close to shame.

There’s a grip on his shoulder, inexorably pulling him up to standing, and Cas doesn’t fight it, though he keeps his eyes fixed firmly on his shoes. But then there is a finger under his chin, pulling it up, and Cas locks eyes with Dean, whose expression is far from the angry accusation he’d uttered moments before.

The footfalls sound again, in the distance; Dean’s eyes flicker as he glanced in their direction before returning to Cas.

"Later," he says gruffly. He reaches up and, in a gesture that makes Cas’s heart step sideways in his chest, rakes his hand through Cas’s tousled locks in an unmistakably intimate touch before he’s headed down the stone corridor, trusting Cas to follow. 


End file.
